A Bet and a Mistletoe
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Pós Sétimo Livro / É véspera de natal e todos na 'Toca fazem uma aposta. Será mesmo que isso vai dar certo? / Presente de AS 2011


**Título:** A Bet and a Mistletoe.  
**Autor:** Naty L. Potter.  
**Categoria:** Presente de Amigo Secreto Harry Potter do Need For Fic para Mariana Padalecki, Pós-DH, fluffy, tentativa de comédia.  
**Advertências:** Nenhum.  
**Classificação:** PG.  
**Capítulos:** One-Shot.  
**Completa:** Sim.  
**Resumo:** É véspera de natal e todos na 'Toca fazem uma aposta. Será mesmo que isso vai dar certo?  
**Nota:** 1- Todos os nomes em inglês, porque a tradução é uma bosta, bjs. 2- As falas da Fleur estão ridículas, mas eu não se escrever como uma francesa fala português, sorry. 3- A fic é HG, mas traz no enredo os ships Ron/Mione, George/Angelina, Percy/Audrey e Bill/Fluer. 4- Estou ciente que no Reino Unido eles comemoram o natal apenas na manhã seguinte, mas quis fazer igual no Brasil, me processem. 5- Não leiam esperando comédia, pq I really suck at that. ~fail 1.1- Gina ta em português, my bad. :|  
**N/A:** Gente, nem me perguntem desse plot, pq tenho nem ideia da onde isso veio. ç.ç Só sei que de repente eu tava afim de fazer uma fic assim, e well, custa nada, né? Mari, viajei pra kct, mas espero q vc goste pq eu tentei e falhei miseravelmente fazê-la fluffy e engraçada. Muitos beijos.

* * *

- Ok, ok, ok. Chega de ficar se agarrando. - George comentou quando passou ao lado de Harry e Gina segurando uma bandeja de bebidas. - É sempre a mesma coisa. "Ah, é dia dos namorados", "É natal", "É dia do vamos nos beijar sem motivo mesmo".

Gina revirou os olhos, mas não tirou os braços do pescoço do namorado.

- Você só está ranzinza porque Angelina ainda não chegou.

- Eu não fico ranzinza, maninha, está me confundindo com Percy.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Percy que estava rindo e brincando com a noiva.

- Oh, sim, ele parece muito ranzinza. - Comentou.

- Você é o cara com as mãos na minha irmãzinha, eu tomaria mais cuidado se fosse você.

- Não depois da história que a Angelina me contou sobre sua primeira visita aos pais dela.

George arregalou os olhos.

- Não se atreva a contar isso para ninguém, _Potterzinho_.

- Então pare de me encher o saco, já está perdendo a graça. - Gina sussurrou algo no ouvido de Harry e ele sorriu pra ela. - Depois eu te conto.

- Harry! - George exclamou.

- Ora, deixe os dois em paz. - Molly Weasley ralhou com George quando passou do lado dos dois. - Você é exatamente assim com Angelina.

- _Ninguém_ é assim como ninguém, Mamãe. Só Harry e Gina são _assim_. - Ele falou com voz de joça.

Ele só não contava com as risadas sarcásticas que todos os seus irmãos, a esta altura já prestando atenção na conversa, fizeram.

- George, você _acha_ que não é assim, mas eu acho que é até pior às vezes. - Disse Bill.

- Oh, e você não é?!

- Todos vocês são. - Percy interrompeu e deu uma risadinha de deboche. - Chega a ser patético.

Gina e Rony explodiram em gargalhada.

- Ah, por que _você_ não é? - Gina perguntou ironicamente.

- Eu não tenho essa necessidade... hum... _física_ - ele pigarreou, meio constrangido - que você e Harry têm.

Gina ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em total descrença.

- Eu também não. - George aproveitou para dizer.

- Claro que não. - Rony debochou.

- Olha quem fala! - George deu uma risada sarcástica. - Você e a Mione não conseguem ficar dez minutos sem se agarrarem.

- Claro que conseguimos! - O ruivo se levantou.

- Eu aposto que não. - George sorriu desafiador.

- Você está _realmente_ apostando?

- Bem... - George fingiu descaso. - Se você estiver interessado.

- Você jamais conseguiria, Rony. - Percy falou.

- Eu também aposto que _você_ não consegue, caro irmão. - George virou-se para Percy.

- E quanto a você? - Bill falou. - Você também não consegue.

- Por que vocês não fazem algo mais interessante? - Gina sugeriu a George, Rony e Percy. - Vocês devem ficar sem beijar as devidas namoradas até a meia-noite. O primeiro a ceder, perde.

Bill considerou e então disse:

- Interessante. E aí terá que fazer algo que nós decidirmos.

- Nós? - George perguntou. - Pra escolher a prenda pro perdedor você também vai ter de participar. E não perder, claro.

Bill ponderou, mas suspirou.

- Fechado. - Ele disse, e logo George, Rony e Percy fizeram o mesmo.

- Isso vai ser _muito_ divertido. - Gina comentou risonha, mas logo se arrependeu quando os quatro irmãos olharam pra ela.

- Você tinha que atiçar né, Gi? - Harry perguntou.

- O assunto começou em vocês dois, não vão participar? - George desafiou.

- Não precisamos provar pra ninguém que temos autocontrole. - Gina disse.

- Porque não têm. - Rony afirmou.

- Temos sim!

- Então o que custa participar? - Percy perguntou.

Gina e Harry se olharam por um segundo e suspiraram. Harry abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas Gina o beijou antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Quando se separaram, ela disse:

- Fechado!

- Não vale, nós não tivemos uma chance de beijar uma última vez antes do acordo.

- Azar o de vocês.

* * *

Os rapazes decidiram desgnomizar o jardim e depois arrumar a mesa para a ceia logo após a aposta, uma maneira óbvia de manterem-se afastados das namoradas/noivas/esposas para não perderem a aposta.

Gina, como uma boa garota criada pelos gêmeos Weasley, tratou de se dar uma vantagem. Juntou Hermione, Audrey, Fleur e Angelina - assim que esta chegou - e contou da aposta. Todas riram da infantilidade e da falta de chance dos próprios respectivos em conseguir tal coisa, e Gina então jogou seu plano em ação.

Deu a ideia delas fazerem uma competição entre elas: a primeira que conseguisse fazer o namorado/etc perder, poderia pedir qualquer favor pra ela. Ela precisou insistir muito, mas logo todas concordaram.

Estava tudo certo. George, Bill, Rony e Percy teriam as namoradas tentando seduzi-los o dia todo, enquanto ela e Harry ficariam o mais longe o possível um do outro para não caírem em tentação. Seria muito fácil ganhar.

* * *

- Hey, Rony? - Hermione chamou o namorado da janela do quarto de Gina. - Você pode vir me ajudar com uma coisa?

Rony olhou para os irmãos e Harry com sorrisos de graça e engoliu em seco.

- Eu... Hum... tem que ser eu?

- Poxa Rony, o que custa você vir ajudar a sua namorada? - Ela fez cara de carente que em situações normais não convenceria Rony, mas parecia que o fato de não poder beijá-la o deixava em estado alfa o tempo todo. - E sim, tem que ser você.

- Já-já vou. - Ele falou e olhou para os irmãos, que ergueram as sobrancelhas. - Eu não vou perder, podem tirar esses sorrisos.

Assim que chegou no quarto, encontrou a namorada com um vestido que tinha zíper atrás, e este estava aberto.

- Você pode me ajudar a fechar?

Rony fechou os olhos e contou até dez.

- Claro. - Ele sussurrou.

Aproximou-se da namorada e bem vagarosamente fechou o zíper do vestido dela. Assim que terminou ela se virou e começou a se aproximar dele.

- Não! - Ele se afastou. - Droga, Mione, não me tenta. - Ele olhou pra ela, e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Desculpe. Fiz uma aposta com meus irmãos e se eu beijar você eles vão saber e aí eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa, e eu não sei o que fazer, mas com o George e a Gina envolvidos tenho certeza que não vai ser boa coisa.

- Pera, como? Se você perder, tem _prenda_?

- Claro.

- Isso é maldade... muita maldade... - Ela falou pra si mesma, mas logo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. - ora, que seja! Vem Rony, precisamos conversar com seus irmãos. - Ele ia falar algo, mas ela continuou. - Agora. E só com _eles_!

* * *

Assim que Rony entrou Percy, George, Bill e Harry se entreolharam.

- Ele nunca vai resistir. - Bill formou a frase que todos estavam pensando.

- Bill? - Fleur apareceu na porta com uma cesta nos braços. - Sua mãe pedil parra pegarrms morrangos. Você sab como eu gost de morrangos. - Ela o olhou intensamente e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu ainda não acabei, e... - Ele tentou se esquivar.

- Bill! - Ela disse autoritária.

Ele olhou para os rapazes e todos tinham os mesmos sorrisos que deram para Rony.

- Já sou casado há mais de cinco anos, rapazes, não sou mais um adolescente com hormônios em ebulição. - Eles ainda tinham sorrisos. - Ora, me deixem. - E correu atrás da esposa.

Assim que chegou nos campos de morango, quase deu meia volta. Fleur tinha os cabelos loiros soltos e balançando ao vento, e comia um morango de forma bem devagar. Fazia muito tempo que ele estava imune aos seus poderes de _veela_, mas naquele momento ele pode sentir-se caindo no transe que elas proporcionavam.

Suas pernas seguiram reto a esposa com a única e simples intenção de levantá-la e beijá-la, mas parte do seu cérebro ainda brigada pra que ele não cedesse daquele jeito.

Assim que se aproximou e ela se levantou, ele a olhou nos olhos. Foi como um choque para que o feitiço de _veela_ dela perdesse o efeito e ele desse um passo pra trás.

- Fleur, não faça isso! - Ele meio mandou, meio pediu, confuso. - Fiz uma aposta e... não, a gente pode esperar até meia-noite, ainda tenho medo do que pode sair da cabeça daquele meu irmão maluco.

- Do que est faland, querrido? - Ela andou até ele.

- Apostei que conseguia ficar até a meia-noite sem te beijar, e se eu perder tenho que fazer seja lá que maluquice que eles escolherem, e não sei se acho isso seguro.

- Fazerr alguma coisa? Su irmã é muit esperrtinha, Bill. - Fleur disse. - Vem. - e ela saiu, puxando um Bill confuso pela mão.

* * *

- Eles vão perder. - George debochou. - E eu que jurava que você ia cair primeiro, Percy.

- Hey! - Ele reclamou.

- Como vamos saber se eles se beijaram ou não? - Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, meu caro, cunhado, você precisa aprender alguns truques. Coloquei um alarme em cada cômodo da casa que dispara se alguém lá dentro se beijar. Nada demais.

- Brilhante. - Harry sorriu.

George fingiu uma reverencia exagerada, e todos riram. Mas logo depois, Angelina apareceu pela porta.

- Uma partida, Weasley? - Ela usava um _shorts_ curto - aparentemente de Gina, que era bem mais baixa que ela - uma blusinha de alcinha - também de Gina - e trazia duas vassouras e uma goles consigo.

- O... o... o quê? - George perguntou com a voz esganiçada e Percy e Harry caíram na gargalhada. - Quero dizer, quê? - George pigarreou e perguntou.

- Quadibol, George. Ou já esqueceu como joga. - Ela sorriu pra ele e piscou com um olho só. _Golpe. Baixo._

- Ah, eu realmente deveria terminar isso aqui e...

- Vocês já trabalharam bastante, não deve faltar muita coisa. Tenho certeza que Percy e Harry dão conta. Meninos? - Ela perguntou pra eles.

- Sem problemas. - Disse Percy.

- Vai lá, George. - Harry sorriu.

George olhou para os dois e moveu os lábios dizendo: não se enganem, não vou perder.

Pegou uma vassoura da mão dela e seguiu atrás da morena. Ela estava rebolando daquele jeito de propósito ou era o _shorts_ curto que dava essa impressão?

Quando estavam bem longe da área em que Percy e Harry estavam, ela jogou a goles e a vassoura no chão e andou até ele.

- Enfim sós!

- Ah, tempo, tempo. - Ele se afastou, amaldiçoando-se pela maldita aposta. Ela estava _tão_ bonita naquela roupa. - Não posso.

- Por quê? - Ela apoiou as mãos no peito dele.

- Porque eu fiz uma aposta e eu não perco apostas. - Ele afirmou.

- Ninguém vai saber.

- Eu instalei alarmes.

- É só uma aposta.

- Eu ensinei bem demais minha irmã, e o Rony trabalha comigo na loja, melhor não arriscar.

- Como? - Angelina ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Não entendi.

- A prenda. Se eu tiver, tenho que pagar alguma coisa.

Angelina sorriu descrente e balançou a cabeça.

- Mas ela me enganou direitinho. Vem comigo.

- Ela quem? Ir onde?

- Só vem!

* * *

- Acho que a gente pode entrar. - Disse Harry alguns minutos após George e Angelina saírem.

- É. - O outro concordou e os dois entraram.

Assim que apareceram na sala, Audrey puxou Percy pelo braço.

- Vem comigo. - Percy ia retrucar, mas Audrey mandou um olhar severo e repetiu lentamente: - Vem comigo.

Percy olhou para Harry meio espantado, mas este apenas deu de ombros e seguiu para o sofá, onde Gina estava.

Assim que Percy e Audrey chegaram no andar de cima, ele perguntou:

- Mas o que está havendo?

- Espera, vamos pro quarto, do George.

- Quarto do George? - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É, 'tá todo mundo lá.

Percy deu de ombros e apenas seguiu. Assim que chegaram lá, Percy se deparou com os três irmãos e as namoradas.

- O que houve? - Ele perguntou num geral.

- Elas ainda não nos disseram. - George disse com descaso enquanto atirava uma goles pro alto e pegava, atirava e pegava.

- A Gina enganou a gente. - Hermione disse. - Ela fez a gente confabular contra vocês.

- O quê? - Os quatro irmãos Weasley gritaram.

- Ela falou que não tinha prenda pra quem perdesse, que era só uma aposta boba e a gente aceitou tentar fazer vocês perderem, como uma competição interna. - Angelina disse.

- Aquela baixinha traiçoeira. - George comentou.

- É. - Hermione concordou. - Eu também não achei legal. Por isso eu acho que a gente devia se juntar pra fazer eles perderem.

- Hermione, eu te amo. - Rony falou.

- Eu sei.

- Ok, ok. Gostei. Qual o plano? - George interrompeu.

- Estávamos contando com você pra isso, não conseguimos pensar em nada. - Disse Audrey.

Rony levantou imediatamente.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. - E olhou para Hermione, como que compartilhando um assunto interno.

- Não Rony, é muito baixo isso. Além do mais vai estragar tudo.

- Dá pra incluir a gente no assunto? - Percy pediu.

Antes que Hermione pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Rony falou:

- Harry vai pedir a Gina em casamento hoje, à meia-noite.

- Rony! - Hermione exclamou, ao mesmo tempo em que as outras três mulheres no quarto e faziam "own".

- Eu estou entendo aonde você quer chegar, maninho. - George tinha um olhar diabólico. - E eu adorei.

- Meninos, não sei, a Mione tem razão...

- Ora, vamos! É brilhante! E não vai estragar nada, podemos fazer com que eles mesmos caiam na armadilha.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não entendi.

- Simples, cunhadinha. Nós vamos adiantar o relógio que usamos pra fazer a contagem regressiva. Eles vão pensar que é meia-noite, mas não vai ser.

Todo mundo sorriu com a ideia e então eles planejaram como mexer no relógio de tempos em tempos pra mudança na hora não ficar muito na cara.

Seria muito fácil.

* * *

O resto do dia passou muito tranquilo. Todos os casais arrumaram atividades que os mantivessem separados e volta e meia as mulheres fingiam tentar alguma coisa para que Gina não desconfiasse.

Por volta das dez horas Charlie chegou, e após os cumprimentos, eles resolveram cear. Passaram um bom tempo conversando e rindo enquanto comiam no quintal, na área que os meninos enfeitiçaram para não nevar.

Em certo momento, George anunciou que era melhor eles entrarem, pois faltava pouco pata meia-noite.

Todos dirigiram-se para dentro e foram para a sala, observar o relógio e fazer a contagem regressiva. Não demorou para que todos entoassem o "10, 9, 8...".

À meia-noite todos se cumprimentaram, mas estrategicamente os casais se evitaram. Gina procurou por Harry para cumprimenta-lo, pois já era meia-noite e a aposta havia acabado, mas ele pediu que ela esperasse e chamou a atenção de todos para si.

- Bem, já é oficialmente natal, e tem um presente que eu não posso esperar pela manhã para entregar.

Todos ficaram curiosos - a maioria fingida, obviamente - e George falou.

- Me pergunto pra quem seria. - O que fez todos rirem.

- Certo. - Harry sorriu. - Gi, venha aqui, por favor.

A ruiva andou até ele com a sobrancelha erguida, curiosa.

- Eu não exatamente sei por onde começar. Você sabe que não sou de falar assim em público, mas eu não consegui pensar em nenhuma situação melhor. - Ele respirou fundo. - Eu amo você de todas as formas possíveis. Eu amo a sua risada, amo seu cabelo, eu amo absolutamente tudo em você. - A esta altura, ele pegou as mãos dela e acariciou com os dedos. - Você sabe, sempre soube, que o único futuro que eu vejo é ao seu lado. Mas ainda assim eu fico um pouco nervoso com isso. Eu agradeço todos os dias por ter conseguido ter você ao meu lado, por _você_ ter me escolhido como o cara que _você_ quer pra vida inteira. Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis Gina, mesmo quando eu não sabia o que isso era. E é por isso que eu sei que já está mais do que na hora da gente pensar em forma uma família juntos. - A esta altura Gina tinha os olhos lacrimejados, e Harry tirou uma caixinha do bolso e se ajoelhou, o que fez a Sra. Weasley exclamar ao fundo. - Gi, você quer se casar comigo? - Ele abriu a caixinha.

Gina cobriu a boca com as mãos, descrente, e logo sorriu bobamente. Levou a mão direita ao rosto dele e acariciou de leve os seus cabelos.

- É claro que eu quero. - E uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha.

Harry se levantou e ela enlaçou seu pescoço, o abraçando com força.

Se afastaram apenas o suficiente para que os rostos ficassem próximos, mas antes que seus lábios se encontrassem, Harry sussurrou:

- Você devia saber que seus irmãos nos engaram. No meu relógio ainda são 11:50.

Gina arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Ela suspirou, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer decisão, Charlie exclamou:

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, se beijem logo! - E conjurou um visco acima da cabeça deles.

Os dois olharam pra cima, espantados, e os outros irmãos fizeram o mesmo, descrentes com quão idiotas foram de não pensar naquilo.

Gina então puxou Harry e o beijou. Um alarme soou, mas eles continuaram se beijando, enquanto os irmãos dela comemoravam a vitória.

- Como você sabia? - George perguntou para Charlie enquanto os dois ainda se beijavam.

- Sabia o quê?

Rony, George, Percy e Bill se olharam e riram.

Harry e Gina finalmente se separaram, mas apenas o bastante para conseguirem respirar, e então ele falou:

- Nós perdemos.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Eu não ligo.


End file.
